A Little Help Goes A Long Way
by Mikenator
Summary: After five years Dib finally gets some help to expose Zim. Will this person have what it takes to get the job done, or will he be a bust. Rated for swears and action! I know I keep changing the summary. . .SHUTTUP! Story overhaul!
1. The Email

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the IZ characters except for my OC

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the IZ characters except for my OC. Darn you Jhonen, DARN YOU!!

Chapter One: The E-mail

* * *

/Dib-pov/

It's been about five years since Zim has been on Earth, and for about five years I have foiled his plots from it taking over. I don't even know why he tries anymore. We even managed to enroll to the same Hi-skool where we coincidently have the same home room, and worse, Ms. Bitters. I have no idea how she does it, but she doesn't look like she aged at all. Anyways, I'm still taller than Zim, standing at 5'10. Zim is only 5'3, so at least I get to look down at him when I ruin one of his plans. It makes him so mad when I do that. He still wears that same dumb wig and those contacts. I still where the same clothes also and my awesome hair scythe has grown too. I also managed to repair Tak's ship to the point where it works better than it did before. I even removed most of the flight controls and replaced them with gaming joysticks which makes it real comfortable to fly. I haven't really had time to go anywhere cool with it but I do use it to stop Zim when one of his plans is in space. No one still believes me that Zim's an alien though. I thought that teenagers would be a little more open minded, but all the ones at my hi-skool are a blind as my class back in grade school. Gaz knows Zim's an alien, but she doesn't really care. I wish someone would. Being 'The soul protector of Earth' did sound cool in the beginning, but now it's overwhelming my life. The only other person who hates Zim enough to destroy him is probably somewhere in space, my dad still thinks I'm insane, and the Swollen Eye Balls resent me, as far as I know. I had sent as much information on Zim to all the high-ranking Swollen Eye Balls but they never returned my messages. Oh well, I guess all I can do now tonight is just sit at my computer and watch some videos of Zim eating waffles.

/End pov/

As Dib boringly watched the video of Zim from the waffle episode, his computer alerted him of a message. "Hmm I wonder who. . . yawn . . . this could be from" Dib tiredly said. He opened it and his half-closed eyes shot open at who it was from. "It's from Agent Pin Missile, head of the Swollen Eye Ball Defense." Dib was so excited, someone had finally written back to him about his info on Zim. It read:

_Dear Agent Mothman, _

_I apologize for not opening your message sooner. All the other members told me to not bother, so I did. But, when I was clearing out my messages, it turns out that you have some very plausible information here. This alien could be a potential threat to mankind, if it's true. So that's why I have sent someone to investigate your findings. I trust his word on anything and he'll report back to me in a week's time. He'll have access to all kinds of equipment and weapons if needed. Don't feel like he's going to take your investigation, he's been given direct orders to only follow you around and evaluate your observations unless you say otherwise. His code-name is Agent Blue Stinger and he'll be arriving tomorrow._

_Agent Pin Missile_

_Head of Swollen Eye Ball Defense_

_P.S. He'll be crashing at your place for the week so I hope the couch is open. ; )_

_Also don't mention to the other members that I'm helping you._

"Wow, this is amazing! I can't wait to finally bring down Zim!" As excited as Dib was about this extraordinary opportunity, he was too sleepy to do a victory dance. So, he fell onto his bed, can't waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

Yeah, it's cool.

Please review.


	2. The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ.

Chapter 2: The New Guy

* * *

It was the next day and Zim and Dib were in their home room. They managed to have the same seats as grade skool: opposite ends of the front row. Everyone was in their seats waiting for Ms. Bitters to arrive. She was always late, but she always gave the same excuse. She appeared in a misty cloud of evil right behind here desk saying, "Sorry class I was torturing Kindergarteners by staring at them again." She never sounded sincere in what she said, but she meant it in a way that she would do it to their class to if she wanted.

"Alright class, open your DOOM books to page one-hundred . . ." Suddenly the phone on Ms. Bitters desk rang. She reached out to grab it, almost crushing the receiver, and put it to her ear. "What do you want . . . WHAT!! . . . oh, very well." She hung up the phone which receded back into her desk of hell. "Class since the head of the Board of Directors is getting a hangnail remove today, we will be receiving a new student."

The door to the class room opened. A boy about 5'10 stood in the doorway. He had dark brown eyes which matched short, spiky hair. He wore dark blue jeans, classic Converse sneakers, a white shirt and a light blue button down that was opened over that. Although these weren't the characteristics that both Zim and Dib were staring at him for. On his white shirt was the insignia of an Irken invader. He walked over to the front of the room. "Would you like to say something to the class before you shut up for the rest of the school-year?" Ms. Bitters asked. "Yes I would." The kid said. "My name is Mike, and . . ." Mike quickly glanced over at Dib, then over to Zim. ". . . we're all doomed." Both Zim and Dib had caught Mik'es glare at them. Ms. Bitters said, "Very good Mike. For that statement you will not receive any homework in my class for the rest of the year. Now sit down!" Mike looked at the class, which was already full. "Uh, Ms. Bitters there isn't anywhere to. . ." Before Mike could finish his sentence, Ms. Bitters pressed a button on her desk that made the student next to Zim plunge into the underground classrooms. ". . . never mind." Was all Mike got out as he took his _new_ open seat. Ms. Bitters remembered what she said before. "Alright class now we can begin. Turn your DOOM books to page one-hundred thirty seven."

Dib leaned over his desk to look at Mike. Not surprised, Zim was also look at the new student. Although Zim didn't look so conspicuous observing Mike, Dib was told several times to sit back in his seat. Mike wasn't really paying attention to the class. Instead, he was writing something on his notebook and showed it to Zim, who was still looking at him. 'YOU GOT A PROBLEM BUDDY'? was what Mike apparently wrote obviously feeling Zim's stare. Being Zim, he didn't have enough common sense to write down what he said. So, he just blurted out, "ZIM DOES NOT HAVE A PROBLEM." "Zim I have had to take your yelling crap for almost six years now. SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!!" Ms. Bitters reacted to Zim's outburst. Dib raised his hand. "What is it Dib?" "Ms. Bitters, why don't you just send Zim to the underground classroom?" "Because Dib, sometimes Zim yells doom-filled things and it dooms up the classroom." Dib slumped in his seat waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and everyone left the class room. Dib saw Mike in the hall getting a drink from the water fountain. Dib thought , _"Hmm. . . that doesn't make sense. Irkens can't drink water."_ Dib began to walk up to Mike, but Zim got to him first. "You. . . human! Why is it that you are wearing the Irken invader insignia?" Mike's only response was him putting his finger on the fountain nozzle and spraying Zim with water, which resulted in Zim on the ground squirming and screaming "THE WATER IT BURNS!!" Dib decided to take the calm approach, not wanting to get sprayed, but the bell had already ringed. Mike was nowhere to be seen.

Luckily for Dib he managed to find Mike at lunch. Since Zim always ate by himself, Dib had the perfect opportunity to get some answers. Surprisingly he found Mike eating by himself, observing Zim testing the mystery meat on his tray with various probes. "You don't mind if I sit next to you?" Dib asked. "Go right ahead." Mike said. He was still staring at Zim, now taking notes on anything strange Zim did. "Um . . . I've noticed that you have that symbol on you shirt. Do you know where you got it?" Mike stopped his note taking and look at Dib. "Oh, this? It just came to me one day. I started drawing it on everything and then I got it printed on this shirt." Mike looked back at Zim. "I can't believe nobody in this whole school notices except you." "Notices what?" Dib asked. "That Zim over there is an alien." "Really? You know he's an alien?" "How can he not be? Just look at him. No ears, no nose, green skin. Definitely inhuman. Your reports were right Dib. I'm happy I got this investigation." Dib looked at Mike with the dumbest look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Mike sat there with an amused face. "C'mon Dib. Think about it." Dib thought hard for about half a minute, and then it came to him. "Wait a second . . . Agent Blue Stinger?" Mike smiled and gave a small chuckle. "You got it."

* * *

I think I cut it a little short a little chapter.

I just wanted to get my character orientated.

Next chapter will be better.

Reviews make me write faster and better.


	3. Pizza Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pizza Prank

* * *

School had just gotten out and Mike and Dib met up in front of the entrance to walk back to Dib's house. On the way Dib was asking Mike a bunch of paranormal stuff.

"What about ghosts?"

"Real."

"Loch Ness Monster?"

"Not real."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dude, every photo ever seen was doctored."

"Hmm . . . how about Bigfoot?"

"Just a big hairy guy that lives over in the North West."

"But I saw him using my belt sander once?"

"Yeah, the guy has a fetish for power tools for some reason."

"Oh . . . I guess that makes sense then."

They walked up to Dib's front yard and saw a bunch of crates and luggage on the door step. Dib looked at it. "What is all this stuff?" Mike said, "Well, one crate is full of surveillance equipment, the luggage are clothes, and that other crate is full of guns, ammo, tactical stuff like that." Dib looked at Mike in disbelief. "Guns, ammo. I've been doing this for five years and I've only used water guns on Zim." Mike said. "And that is why he is still trying to take over the Earth now is he?" Dib tilted his head down. "You see Dib. You like to take the 'wait-and-see' approach: watch Zim and only strike when he does. What you got to do is mix it up a bit. Try something different. Take action before Zim does. If you've been doing the same thing for five years, he won't be expecting a thing." Dib thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we can give your method a try."

Suddenly Gaz, now in eighth grade, walks between the two boys and stops in front of Mike's stuff, which is blocking the door. "Hey mega-dweebs. Move this crap so I can go inside and order a pizza", Gaz said without looking back at them. Mike and Dib just shrugged their shoulders at eachother and started moving the stuff inside.

_Meanwhile in the Lair of Zim._

Zim was in a big chair thinking of what happened at school today. He was frustrated at how Mike knew water burned his skin. "Hmm . . . maybe that Mike-worm just didn't know. Oh, he will pay. HE WILL PAY!!."

All of the sudden Gir flies out the elevator and starts throwing waffles at Zim. "Ugh Gir this is hardly the time for waffles now, I am trying to figure out how to take revenge on that Mike-filth." "Okey Dokey!", Gir surprisingly obeyed his master and went to plug his head into the power amplifier (ya know, from the baby episode). "Wait a minute. THAT"S IT!!" Zim yelled. "What's it!?" Gir yelled from his stupid ride on the amplifier. "I'll invent a cannon that will fire waffles a supersonic speeds, lodging them deeply in the Mike-stinks normal-sized head! I AM A GENIUS!! GENIUS!!" Zim then started laughing his signature laugh which Gir joined shortly after.

_WAAAAAFFFFFLES!!_

* * *

Outside of Zim's house was Mike and Dib. Dib was in his normal attire and Mike was dressed as a Bloaty's Pizza delivery guy with a pizza. "So what's the plan again?" Dib said looking through a pair of binoculars at Zim's house.

"Ok, thanks to the delivery guy that brought us our pizzas, I'm gonna walk up to the door and give Zim this pizza."

"That's it?"

"Nope. You didn't let me finish." Mike opened the pizza box. He was surprised to see a black box in the middle. "This, Dib, is a tear gas trip grenade. I'm gonna rig it so it sets off when the box is opened." Mike set the grenade and closed the box.

"So wait a minute. How is this supposed to help with stopping Zim?"

By now Mike was already half-way to the door. "Uh . . . I don't know. I thought it would be funny."

Mike rang the doorbell. The door opened and standing there was a little green dog disguised robot, which Dib informed Mike of earlier. "Pizza delivery." Mike said in a boring monotone voice. "Thank you. I . . . I love you." Gir took the box and closed the door. Dib, hiding behind the fence, thought, 'Oh no Gir got the pizza. This whole thing is ruined.' Mike got mad and started banging on the door yelling. "Hey, that pizza is five-fifty!" Mike kept this up until Zim answered the door. "What do you want?! Can't you see that Zim is busy?!" Zim obviously didn't recognize Mike in the Bloaty's iniform. "Yeah, your dog took his pizza and I expect to be paid." Mike said impatiently. "What! I didn't order any pizza. Ugh! Gir must've ordered it. Fine here you go." Zim gave Mike a ten and closed the door. Mike ran over where Dib was hiding. "Here it comes." Mike said with anticipation. Mike and Dib peeked over Zim's fence. They could see Zim and Gir in the living room, Gir just about to open the pizza box. Suddenly the noxious gas from the grenade filled the house. Dib and Mike could here Zim choking and screaming "MY EYES!!" They started walking back to Dib's house. "Man that was great!" Dib said. "Well this ten dollars says that was a job well done." Mike added. "Hey, I'm gonna hit the town quick and get a weenie. You want anything?" "Yeah, I could go for a chili weenie right about now." "Alright I'll pick one up for you." Mike waved back at Dib and headed for town while Dib went home.

Mike got into town and started asking around where a weenie stand was. He got directions and headed to the only one around. He went up to the weenie guy running the stand. "Two chili weenies please." Mike paid for the weenies and was about to head for Dib's house when he realized something. Mike, who had already finished his weenie, took out his cell phone and called Dib.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dib it's Mike."

"Oh , hey. Was sup?"

"Ya know the weenie stand?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Is it normally the size of a city block and like fifty stories high?" Mike said looking up at the immense size of the alleged stand.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Dib sounded like he was having a heart-attack on the other side of the phone.

"Dude we just tear-gassed an alien's house. Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Ok! Hold on I'll be right there with my camera!"

Mike hung up his cell phone and looked at what can now be considered a weenie skyscraper. "What's so weird about a giant weenie stand that made Dib freak out like that?" Mike walked around to the other side of the stand. There was a door with writing on it that Mike couldn't understand. He cocked an eyebrow saying, "Hello. What do we have here?"

* * *

Wootness to the max!!

I bet I know what you're thinking what the next chapter is going to be.

Please review if you wanna find out.


	4. Weenie Stand of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim

Chapter 4: Weenie Stand of Doom

* * *

Mike walked around to the other side of the stand. There was a door with writing on it that Mike couldn't understand. He cocked an eyebrow saying, "Hello. What do we have here?"

Mike tried to figure out what the sign on the door said but he had no idea. "Hmm . . . must be a maintenance entrance or something." Mike reached for the handle and turned it. It was opened. Mike looked around first before entering. "Whoa." Mike was at awe at all the Irken technology. The entire structure was one gigantic room. Mike could've barely made out the ceiling. Everywhere he looked there was either a machine sitting there silently or a team of robotic arms fixing some sort of gizmo. Mike heard a voice coming from somewhere in the place but he couldn't point it out. He started moving through pieces of machinery inconspicuously until he found a large open spot. Mike peeked one eye out from behind a column of cables. He saw a humongous screen with two tall Irkens on it in some sort of control room. They were talking to an Irken in the room which was about as tall as Mike.

"So you will be able to aquire every last bit of it with this plan?" the tall Irken with purple eyes said.

"Yes my tallest. This plan is fool-proof, not even Zim and that . . . human will suspect a thing." The Irken sounded like a female, with a slight British accent. "But just incase, I will make sure to take care of them both this time before I start my plan." "Good. Then Zim will stop calling and annoying us." The tall red-eyed Irken said.

'Hmm . . . I wonder what plan they're talking about.' Mike thought. 'I better get out of here and regroup with Dib.' Mike was about to make his way back to the door, when he tripped over a rather large cable and hit the floor with a loud THUD. The Irken turned around and looked in Mike's direction. Mike lied perfectly still, hoping not to be seen. The Irken turned back around, which gave Mike the opportunity to hide behind some big computer. 'Whew that was too close.' Mike thought. All of the sudden, he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked down to see a black cat with big red eyes. "Well hey there little guy. How'd you find your way in here?" Mike said in that weird voice that you only talk to a pet in. Suddenly the cat started to become all blurred, and then reappeared as a little robot like Gir except a little different.

All of the sudden "Intruder Alert" can be heard throughout the whole building, as if the robot was wired to the security system. "Damn" was all Mike was able to get out before the robot took a swipe at Mike with its big right arm. Mike managed to dodge it, but he couldn't evade the whole robot which lunged at him and clung to his chest, electrocuting him with a tazer. Mike stumbled out of his hiding place, in plain view of the female Irken and the two on the screen. Mike managed to get the robot off him and threw it in the direction of the alien. "What are you doing in here you human?!" the Irken said, unleashing her spider legs and slowly walking towards Mike. He could feel death on him as she approached. "Uh I was . . . uh looking for the bathroom." Mike was hoping that she would buy it, but the look on her face said otherwise. "You know what I hate about humans? They just love to stick their disgusting noses into anything interesting. And you know what? I love squishing them!" She raised one of legs and thrusted it at Mike attempting to stab him. Mike dodged it and was now beneath the Irken who was up in the air. He swept out all four legs and the alien fell on her Pak, damaging the main joints on the spider legs. She retracted them and ran at Mike at full speed with a punch. Mike blocked it and threw the alien over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground. Before she could get up Mike pinned here with his foot and pulled out a pistol from a holster inside his shirt and pointed it in her face. "You . . . you beat me in two moves. How did you do that?" She said with amazement. Mike was about to comment when he noticed the two tall Irkens still on the video screen, who have felt it necessary to eat popcorn and soda as if they were watching some fight scene from a movie. "Do you mind?" Mike asked them. "Actually, yes. Yes we do." The red one said. Mike didn't want to bother with them, and shot the screen to cut the transmission. "Hey! Those were my leaders on that line!" the Irken said. "You can call them again some other time. Now look don't make me shoot you." Mike took his foot off the Irken and backed away slowly to the exit, with the gun pointed at her still. Mike felt a rush of air on the back of his right leg and looked down at the robot that had attacked him earlier. It had some sort of injector in its hand. Mike started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Whatever.

Review if you want.


	5. Everything is Flawed

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, but I do own Mike.

* * *

Chapter 5: Everything is Flawed

"Ugh, my head. What the . . . hey!" Mike had just woken up. Although he wished that he hadn't. He recognized where he was: that Irken girl's base. But he was strapped to a table tilted at about 85 degrees. His ankles and wrists were shackled to chainless cuffs, which floated in mid-air as if magnetized. Also Mike didn't see a sign of that Irken, or her little robot. Mike tried to move but it was futile. Then Mike heard a familiar voice.

"Well Mike, it's about time you woke up" He looked to his left to find Dib in the same situation as he was. "Dib, what are you doing here? Wait . . . that was a dumb question. What happened?" "Tak captured me. What's it look like?" "Let me guess. You went through the door in the back did you? . . . Who's Tak?" "This is her base. I can't believe you would just waltz right in without a second thought!" "You did the same thing, didn't you?" Dib looked down to the floor "So?" "Sigh. This is great. She's going to dissect us or something isn't she?!" Dib thought for a second. "I don't think Tak is really into dissecting humans. She has better things to do than that." Mike struggled in his cuffs just to occupy himself. "So . . . where is she. Shouldn't she be like torturing us or something?" "I only saw Tak when she locked me up after Mimi pinned me, then she left. I think she might be on one of the upper levels." "I assume that Mimi is that freaky little robot?" "Yupp." Mike fidgeted once again. "This sucks." "You got that right." A few moments past, the only sound was machines whirring . "So. . . I assume Tak's been to Earth before?" "Yeah. She was planning to remove the Earth's magma and replace it with snacks for her leaders so she could be an invader." Mike chuckled to himself at what Dib said. "That would've never worked." "Huh?" "Oh yeah! Dib do you have any idea what Earth's magma does? Without that magma the Earth would be a lifeless rock with a surface temperature of over two-thousand degrees." "What are you talking about?" "Dib I can't believe you don't know this. The Earth's magma swirls around the solid inner core, creating an electromagnetic field. This field creates our atmosphere and keeps out most of the sun's solar heat." Dib was amazed at how Mike knew that and just stared at him. "I saw it in 'The Core'. Good movie." A few moments passed silently once again. Then Mike broke the silence. "HEY TAK!!" "What the hell are you doing?!" said Dib panicking. "C'mon, seriously Dib. I wanna get out of here so I can destroy it!"

Suddenly, a voice came from behind Mike and Dib. "And how do you suppose on doing that?" Both of the boys screamed at the bodiless voice. Tak walked between their gurneys and faced them. She crossed her arms and looked menacingly at Mike not even noticing Dib. "Heh heh. How much of that did you hear?" Mike said, starting to sweat. "Everything." "Well then. I don't have to repeat myself do I?" Tak responed to this by punching him in the gut. "Ow! Was that necessary?!" Mike said, wincing in pain. "So you think my plan would've never worked eh?" Tak said, getting ready to hit Mike again. Then Dib butted in. "But it didn't, Tak! Zim distracted you while I turned off the pump. All it took was one press of a button." Tak looked at Dib and stopped her fist. "It came standard with the pump. I realize now it was a dumb plan. But my new one is flawless". "Which is. . ." Mike said trying to get Tak to blurt it out like how Zim would. "HA! Nice try human, but I'm not that stupid. Too bad you two won't remember any of this." Dib knew what was coming. The metal tube on Tak's head flashed in front of Dib with no effect. "Oh, right. I forgot you're too smart Dib." Then Tak looked at Mike, and the flash went off. At first she thought it didn't work but then came results. Mike stared blankly into space then blinked a few times. "Where am I . . . wow! What a cool weenie stand!" Mike's cuffs were undone and a now disguised Tak led him to the exit. "Hmm . . . I guess he wasn't as smart as I thought he was. She undid her disguise and walked over to a console which controlled a new IMAX-sized monitor, and pushed a few buttons. "What are you doing?" said Dib. "I'm calling my Tallest. They always love to decide the fates of prisoners." "You can't do this!" "Ah, Dib, but I am." Red and Purple showed up on the monitor. "What is it Tak?" Red said. Tak bowed her head in respect. "My Tallest. I have captured this human. What would you-" "Hey look! It's that big-headed kid." Purple blurted before Tak could even finish. "Umm . . yes. Yes he is. I was wondering if My Tallest would like to give the verdict of this human's fate." Tak said with an evil grin. ""Oh! That's always fun!" said Red. "Hey I got it. Let's make him our slave. He can bring us snacks and we can make him do humiliating things." Purple thought "Hey that sounds great! We'll go with that." Red added. "Excellent decision my tallest. I shall prepare the transporter." With a few buttons the transporter was up and running. Dib started to panic and tried to free himself, but knew it was futile. "Any last words Dib before I send you to a lifetime of servitude?" "I DO!" said a voice high up in Tak's base. It was none other than Mike. He dropped down to the lower level and posed like a super hero. "What! I erased your memory!" "You thought you did Tak. But I acted as if my mind was wiped. Pretty smart eh?" Mike said proudly. "Hey it's that kid that shot at us before." said Red. "We'll take him instead." "Excellent My Tallest." Tak pressed another button and a robot hand grabbed Mike and threw him in a tube. Mike banged on the glass but it wouldn't budge. Tak pressed another button and in a flash of light, Mike had disappeared from the tube. On the screen in back of Red and Purple, Mike could be seen reappearing in another flash sitting on the floor dazed. In seconds he was tackled by bulky Irken guards. "Thank you Tak for this wonderful slave. We are looking forward to your sugar cane plan." said Red, andthen the transmission cut.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Saved By Roswell

Please review.


	6. Saved By Roswell

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. . . except Mike

You will all realize that I changed the writing structure of this chapter from the crammed paragraphs to . . . well . . . this. Hope you like it.

anything in **bold** is slow motion so I can describe seconds of action better

* * *

Chapter 6: Saved by Roswell

Zim was down deep in his lab working on his newest invention. Gir was running around the table that Zim was working at squeaking like an idiot. Zim finished welding a device onto the new invention, and raised it over his head.

"SUCCESS!!" Zim yelled. "Thanks to my awesome brilliance, my waffle cannon is complete!"

"YAY!! WAFFLES!!" Gir screamed, just because Zim said waffle.

"Hmm, I still need ammo for my cannon," Zim said scratching his chin. "Gir! Make me waffles so I can crush that child who was hanging out with the Dib-human."

Gir screamed with excitement and went up to the house to make wake waffles with God knows what.

"That human will regret the day that he messed with Zim! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

On the side of the giant weenie stand a black figure scaled the wall.

He wore what looked like SWAT clothing and was covered in head to toe in body armor. On his back he carried a submachine gun similar to a UMP and an AA 12 gauge. On the front of his chest was an array of ammo clips for his weapons. His belt held various grenades and other gadgets, along with a pistol and a second rappel. A black compact gas mask with a black tinted visor hid the figure's face.

He got midway and locked his rappel into place. He pulled out a portable plasma cutter and begun cutting out a 5x5 square out of the wall.

* * *

"Thank you Tak for this wonderful slave. We are looking forward to your sugar cane plan." said Red, and then the transmission cut.

"NOOOOO!!" Dib yelled in despair, losing the only other person that knew his cause.

"Hmm, so much for that pathetic human." Tak said nonchalantly.

Dib started steaming. "He might have been sent to the Massive, but that doesn't consider him pathetic. He was the only human other than me and Gaz who resisted your hypno . . . uh. . . thingy. Also he tricked you and you never suspected a thing." Dib said as proudly as his present state would allow him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to commend him on that. At least he's a little less pathetic than you are." Tak added with a quick laugh.

Dib didn't say anything. She was right. In retrospect, Mike had gotten closer to defeating an Irken in one day than it took him five years.

"So what're you gonna do to me now?" Dib finally said nervously.

"Hmm, you know what? I haven't really given it much thought. I was actually planning on capturing you myself before I began my plan. But I guess that didn't happen now did it?" Tak said crossing her arms.

"Well, since I'm obviously not going anywhere soon, why don't you tell me what your plan is?" Dib said.

Tak thought for a second. "Hugh. Fine." Dib's leaned his head in as much as he could on the gurney listening intently.

"Do you remember when Zim left me in space?"

"Yeah." (please insert your own version of the flashback)

"Well, after that I floated in space for about six months. My distress beacon was picked up by a stray Spittle Runner and I was picked up. I was hoping to be sent to Irk but the drone found out I was working on planet Dirt for janitorial duty and sent me back there. I stayed there for four years cleaning, and then my court case with the control brains came for why I was missing for so long. I pleaded with them and the Tallest that it wasn't my fault but they wouldn't let my absence slide. They said if I could provide them with something of value they would let me go. Unfortunately the only thing I managed to get from Earth was all the information on it on Mimi's hard drive. The control brains analyzed the information and found nothing of value except one thing: sugar."

". . . sugar?" Dib said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, sugar. The control brains analyzed its molecular structure to be extremely delicious, far greater than what we Irkens manufacture for our own snacks. Since this kind of sugar has never been documented, we assumed that it's only found on Earth."

"So that's why you're here? You're going to steal all of our sugar?" Dib asked.

"Yes. Since the Tallest didn't feel like expending any more invaders they sent me to Earth, once again. I'm to retrieve all of Earth's sugar cane, to be made into the universe's most delicious snacks for my Tallest. In return, the Tallest will finally give me invader status and I'll get to pick my very own planet in the upcoming Impending Doom III." Tak finally finished, taking in a breath.

"So you're not going to take over the world?" Dib asked, still confused by Tak's whole plan.

Tak sighed, "No, I'm not taking over Earth. I tried to last time to impress my Tallest and get back at Zim. Since I don't have to get back at Zim now, taking over Earth is just a waste of time."

"Oh! Well . . . I guess that's not so bad. Hey, do you think you could let me go now?" Dib said.

"No I'm not going to let you go! My plan may not be directly affecting you but I know you will try to stop me!" Tak assured Dib.

"Darn!" Dib said in defeat.

All of a sudden Tak's computer said, "There is a transmission from the Tallest."

"Put them on computer." Tak said.

The computer put the transmission on the humongous screen. I showed Tallest Red and Purple very angry about something.

"Tak! What is this thing you brought us!" Red yelled. He motioned to two guards to his left restraining a beat-looking Mike by the arms. The strange thing was that he just stood there, as if rigamortis had taken over his entire body. It didn't even seem he was blinking or breathing.

"But my Tallest that was the human that attacked me before." Tak said, as if she had done something terribly wrong.

"Yeah right! Ever since we brought him aboard he hasn't even flinched. The engineers have been hitting him with bats for the past few minutes, and it doesn't even look like he's in pain." Purple said pulling Mike in front of him, who except for his clothes didn't have a scratch.

* * *

The black figure had finished cutting through the wall. He tried to move it but it was too heavy. So, he just shrugged his shoulders and attached a few breaching charges to the wall. He scaled about 10 feet to the side and pulled out a detonator. He shielded his face with his left arm and pushed the button.

* * *

"My tallest I really don't know what's wrong with him!" Tak said.

"Well we better have some answers soon, or someone's going to get it!" Red stated.

"Get what?" Purple asked. Red just shrugged off the question.

Suddenly, a large explosion could be heard about ten level up in Tak's base, followed by a large chunk of wall flew across to the other wall. It slammed into it and plunged to the floor. Tak dodged the piece of her base as it hit the ground and flattened like a pancake.

Ten levels up, the black figure ran to a railing and jumped over it. He took out his second rappel and attached it to the railing in mid-air, and slid down it wildly with dangerous speed; meeting the floor where Tak, Mimi, and Dib where in moments.

"What am I?! An intruder magnet!" Tak yelled, infuriated by this fourth break-in today. "Mimi! Get him!" she said, pointing at the figure.

Mimi, who's been standing next to Tak this whole chapter, lunged at the figure with her right arm stretched out. The figure dodged the flying SIR unit easily, and took out his sub-machine gun. Before Mimi even hit the ground she was pelted with 9mm bullets. Mimi wasn't fazed by the bullets; they didn't even dent her body. After the figure emptied his clip into the robot he switched to his AA 12. He fired off one round. The slug left the gun, shotgun cartridge ejecting. The slug hit Mimi square in the right eye, the red glow changing to a dull grey with a few sparks. Mimi, still able to see through one eye, unleashed all of her weapons out of the top of her head. She charged them and prepared to fire. The figure switched the clip in his gun with red shells with a clip full of green ones. He recocked his weapon, ejecting the last red shell, and took aim at Mimi. He fired off another round. **The green shell left the gun and the slug soared through the air. Out of the slug popped six little fins. On the side of the round it read 'Frag 12, HE, Armor Piercing'. The slug hit Mimi between the eyes, and pierced right through her armor. **It exploded within her head and a small hole exploded in back. She fell to the ground, motionless. (note- in retrospect this whole paragraph describes about half a second of action, I'm just detailed like that : P)

"Mimi!" Tak yelled in fear, seeing her loyal SIR unit defeated. She was about to attack the figure, only to realize she didn't want to end up as her SIR unit. She looked at the figure, who had his gun pointed at her with one hand and his free hand wagging his finger in an 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' fashion.

The figure moved his head to look at Mike on the screen. "Mike!" The figure ordered. His real voice was obviously masked by the bass one that he presently spoke with. Mike, who had finally blinked out of his trance, looked at the figure. "Show them what you can do." The figure said again.

"My pleasure." Mike said menacingly. His arms started bulging and his skin tore, revealing two bulky mechanical appendages. He flung the two guards off of him and did a back flip into the middle of the bridge. His left forearm transformed into a grenade launcher with a six round drum; and his right into a four-barreled gattling gun, which started spinning once it finished transforming. Two pieces of metal jutted from both sides of Mike's jaw bone, coming together like an Optimus Prime style face plate. He lifted his weapons, aiming them at everyone in the room. The engineers, guards, even the Tallest took this as hint to leave as fast as they could screaming like little girls, which they did. Mike, now in the empty bridge looked back at the figure.

"Commence data drain." The figure said, still pointing the gun at Tak.

Mike's left hand switched back to a regular robotic arm and plunged it into one of the computers on the bridge. Surges of electricity went up his arm. In a few seconds he said. "Data drain complete. Sending information to base now."

All of a sudden, the door to the bridge opened, revealing heavily armored and armed soldiers. He fired his gattling gun at the soldiers, who ducked back into the doorway.

"Mike, activate self-destruct sequence." the figure ordered. On Mike's his forehead a counter appeared starting at thirty seconds. Without warning the soldiers poured out of the door. Mike shot at them, taking a few down. They fired back, hitting Mike countless times. Mike fell down onto his back, random parts of his robotic body exposed from the blasts. One of the soldiers looked at his forehead, which now read ten seconds. Realizing it was a bomb, the soldiers started running around in circles.

5 seconds

"Fire him out the airlock!" the first to notice said.

3 seconds

Mike's motionless body was sucked into a tube.

2 seconds

Mke was fired out into space. His body exploded much more violently and humongous that the Irken soldiers had expected, similar to that of a 50 megaton nuclear blast. The Tallest and engineers hustled back into the bridge, realizing the threat was over.

"Well that was sure . . . strange." Red said.

"This whole ordeal is making me hungry. Let's get something to eat. Have fun with ever you're doing Tak." Purple said. He nudged Red and pointed behind Tak, whispering something where his ear would be.

"You're right they are!" Red said in a half wisper.

"What?!" Tak asked.

"Well it seems that . . ." Red was cut off by an engineer.

"My Tallest. Incoming EMP wave!" the engineer said looking at the scanners on his computer. The bridge violently shook, and then the transmission cut.

"My tallest?" Tak said, in disbelief of what had just happened. "Wait a minute." Tak remembered what Red and Purple were talking about and she looked behind her. Her eyes widened to find Dib and the black figure gone. The restraints that held Dib in place were cut with what looked like a plasma cutter that lay on the ground next to the gurney. They must've escaped during the ordeal on the Massive.

All Tak could do now was scream that horrible, glass-shattering scream of hers in pure hate and anger.

* * *

And dat's chapter six.

Don't worry. I'm not gonna screw around with Tak and Zim the whole story.

I DO have a thought out storyline, just for those out there who think I'm gonna write stuff like this the whole time.

I'll probably update in a few weeks to let those awesome reviews pour in!

So in the mean time . . . R&R.


	7. Do WE Have An Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader . . . why do I keep saying this. It's pretty obvious I don't, so I'll stop saying it. RARR!! I only own Mike, who kicks ass.

I actually lost the second half of this chapter in one of my computer's infamous hard drive crashes, so it might not have come out as good as I've wanted it to.

Chapter 7: Do We Have An Agreement?

* * *

Quick Dib's Pov

I didn't remember much. Whoever that black figure was that saved me from Tak, I owe him. It was amazing. He came in, took out Mimi like she was nothing, and even beat Tak by just pointing his gun at her. While she was occupied watching Mike on the screen, he knocked me out with chloroform, and must've removed me from my restraints some how. The strangest thing of all was that on the Massive, Mike wasn't actually human. He wasn't even real in fact. He was a robot, probably built by that figure. It was one hell of a piece of machinery. It fooled me the whole time I hung out with Mike.

These thoughts raced through my head as I'm in my unconscious state. (I don't know if you really think when you're unconscious. Don't patronize me if I'm wrong. Somehow Dib is. RARR!!)

I started waking up. I was lying on something. It felt like a carpet, and had that unvacuumed smell to it. Wait. . . this is my carpet. I opened my eyes, just a crack. Yep, I was definitely in my living room. I was facing the couch. I saw a pair of black, armored pants and combat boots sitting on it, watching my TV. I couldn't move my head up to see the torso of whoever it was on my couch, still being too groggy. They reminded me of that black figure.

I let out a tired 'ugh' to get the persons attention. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me, but he acknowledged me with a "It's about time you started waking up."

Wait! I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. I finally had enough energy to move my head up. I was astonished to see who I saw.

"M. . . Mike!" I said as loud as I could.

Normal Pov (straight on continuation)

"M. . . Mike!" Dib said as loud as he could.

Mike looked down at Dib who started getting up off the floor. "Was sup?" Mike said, as if being dressed like the black figure was an every day thing for him. He had all the stuff on, except for the weapons, gear, and helmet, which were lying next to the couch.

"What the?! You're that black . . . thing that saved me!?" Dib said finally fully awake.

"Yupp!" Mike said flatly.

"But . . . you were on the Massive." Dib said confused.

"That, Dib, was nothing more than my Mike-Bot. Just a little something the SEBN gave me for investigation work. If I find a location potentially dangerous or for something crazy, I just send him." Mike said.

"And the weapons?" Dib said, trying to figuring out the whole situation.

"Those are standard, you know, for weapony stuff." Mike added, not sure what else to say. "I'm only aloud one so that's why I had to save you myself."

"Oh. . . So what happened on the Massive . . ."

". . . was completely by accident." Mike said before Dib could finish. "Since he was up there I decided for him to copy all the data on the Massive's computers and send it to my hard drives I set up in your room prior to everything."

"So what did you get?" Dib questioned.

"Eh, nothing exciting. Mike-Bot's self destruct sequence canceled the file transfer, so I only got a detailed map of the universe and the Massive's last coordinates." Mike said disappointed.

"A map of the universe. That's great!" Dib said, assuming it was good information.

"No it isn't! If have no concrete evidence of what happened with Tak, I can't report it to Agent Pin Missile!" Mike yelled.

"So you're saying that what happened with Tak, you can't do anything about it?" Dib asked.

"Yeah. sigh Oh well, it wasn't a complete waste of time. I have your computer translating the map so I guess we'll get something out of that." Mike said with a little enthusiasm.

"So what are we going to do about Tak. I mean, she's planning to steal the world's supply of sugar for her leaders!" Dib said.

Mike starred into space for a few seconds after what Dib said, and then he shook his head. "We'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now it's ten o'clock and I want to get some sleep. What do ya say?"

"Well. . . fine. Where are you going to sleep?" Dib asked. All Mike did was jump onto the couch and laid on it. "Right." Dib said. "You're not going to sleep in that stuff are you." Dib asked again, pointing at Mike's uniform.

"What! No, I'm going to change later." Mike said, reassuring Dib.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Dib said yawning, walking upstairs to his room.

Downstairs, Mike opened a suitcase next to the crates Dib and he had moved into the living room. He took out a pair of baggy, thick, flannel pajama pants. He quickly stripped out of the uniform, leaving him in boxers and a plain white tee, and slipped on the pants (those pants are the shizzle, let me tell ya). He then took out a case with a laptop in it. He sat on the couch, opened it up, and started typing.

**Data Log: Mothman Investigation: Day 1**

**- Have encountered alien life form taking up base at giant weenie stand.**

**- Alien appears to be of Irken race. Will elaborate once future intel is gathered.**

**- Name: Tak**

**- Age: Unknown (physically around 15-16?)**

**- Sex: Female**

**- Height: Around 5'6**

**- Weight: Unsure**

**- Appearance: - Green Skin**

**- No Ears or Nose**

**- Two square-curly antennae **

**- Solid Violet Eyes**

**- Threat Level: 8**

**- Possibility for Negotiation: 50 percent**

**- Minor details of a plan to steal world's sugar supply. Will require more information before final confirmation.**

**Agent Blue Stinger : End Data Log**

Mike saved his log and shut off his laptop. He turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket and pillow he had found a while ago. He lay on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "At least tomorrow's a Saturday." Mike said, before he yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

_9:00 am_

Dib was still asleep in his bed upstairs. Gaz was already up and dressed, in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mike was, just as Dib, still fast asleep. His arms and legs were sprawled all over the couch; somehow his pillow and blanket ended up on the floor.

The doorbell rang. _DING-DONG_!!

Mike's bloodshot eyes shot open at the blare of the bell. He sat up as the door bell rang again.

"Mike get the door!" Gaz shouted from the kitchen.

_DING-DONG_!!

"Why don't you get it?!" Mike answered.

"Because if you don't I'll beat the tar out of you!" Gaz said with an anger that sent a chill up Mike's spine.

_DING-DONG_!!

"Fair enough." Mike said in defeat. He got up off the couch and walked over to the door. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door. "Can I help you . . . oh crap!" Mke said as his eyes focused on the person in front of him.

Up in Dib's room, Dib was still fast asleep. The doorbell woke him up and he was sitting up in his bed, trying to wake up. Dib heard a girly scream from downstairs and a few crashes. '_What's going on down there?_' Dib thought as he heard quick footsteps shoot up the stairs and toward his room. Dib"s door opened and slammed shut as Mike slid through the door, who was trying to catch his breath and was sporting numerous bruises on his arms and face.

"Mike what happened?!" Dib asked frantically.

"Tak . . . I answered the door . . . she beat me up!" Mike said, out of breath.

Banging mercilessly on the other side of the door was Tak. "Come out here you pathetic human so I can tear you limb from limb! I don't know how you managed to escape the Massive, or even survived, but I'll make sure you aren't living much longer!"

"Tak, why don't we work this out like civilized beings?" Dib said though the door.

"That conversation would be very on-sided on my part!" Tak said, lessening here pounding on the weakened door.

"That right there was uncalled for!" Mike responded to the insult. "Would you feel better if I called an air strike on this house; or better yet, your base?!"

"You can't do that. Can you?" Dib whispered to Mike.

"No, but I'm hoping she doesn't call my bluff." Mike said back to Dib. The pummeling on Dib's door stopped. Mike cracked the door to see Tak, in her disguise, her arms crossed and foot tapping as if waiting for Mike to do something. Mike opened the door all the way and Dib and he stepped out.

"What did you have in mind?" Tak asked, somewhat cooled down now.

"I suggest we make some sort of compromise, so we don't try to kill each other every second" Mike said.

"Fine" Tak shrugged. The three walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Gaz was still eating her breakfast. The moment the three entered, Gaz picked up her cereal and toast and walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Dib asked, not really interested.

"I'm not going to sit in the same room with a bunch of weirdoes." Gaz spat. And with that, Gaz sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Tak sat down in one of the chairs. Dib decided to stand. Mike however walked to some humungous coffee maker (something similar as the microwave in Dib Ship Rising) and poured himself a cup. "Coffee?" Mike said offering both to Dib and Tak.

"You know I can't come in contact with anything water-based!" Tak stated annoyed by Mike's thoughtful gesture. Dib just gave Mike a 'as if this is the best time' look. Obviously he didn't want any. Mike just shrugged and sat down opposite to Tak.

Mike took a sip of his coffee. "Alright Tak. It seems that last night Dib told me something about you wanting the Earth's sugar supply. Why?" Mike asked leaning over the table toward the female Irken.

"Before I tell you anything, I want to know how you're sitting in front of me and not disintegrated?" Tak fired right back.

"Fine, that was my robot identical on the Massive. I was that awesome black thing that rescued Dib." Mike said proudly.

"That was you!" Tak yelled, pointing her finger at him.

"Yepp. Now your turn. Why do you want Earth's sugar?" Mike asked again.

Tak sighed. "I need the Earth's sugar to make the universe's most delicious snacks for the tallest. Once I do that, they'll make me an invader."

"But why our sugar? Why can't you use some other planets'?" Mike asked interested.

"Because our scientists have discovered that the sugar found here is the most delicious and rare in the universe." Tak said.

"Hmm . . ." Mike scratched his chin. "How about you only take a little sugar, say a few tons. That should be enough shouldn't it?"

"No! I'm going to need it all. Every last stalk grown will be mine." Tak said.

"Well, due to our sensitive economy, that would probably create utter chaos on a global scale." Mike explained. Tak seemed completely uninterested with Mike's groveling. "How about this." Mike stated, Tak listening patiently. "You only take a small portion of sugar crops, then like . . . uh . . . use your technology to build some sort of super greenhouse. Then you can grow as much as you need." Mike said crossing his arms at his plan.

"Well why would I do that when taking it all at once would be so much easier?" Tak shot back, thinking she found Mike's flaw in his plan.

"If you take it all, then that's it. There won't be any left. If you grow it yourself, you can technically have enough for eternity." Mike added.

Tak's eyes widened in shock at the simplicity in Mike's offer. "Actually that sounds a lot better than what my tallest suggested I do."

"So. . . do we have a deal?" Mike asked, holding his have out for Tak to shake it.

Tak went to grab Mike's hand, only to pull it back quick. "Only if you fix the wall in my base. You did make it after all."

"What?! I'm not going to do that!" Mike said, also reeling his hand back.

"It's either that, or I can bring the entire Armada and settle this." Tak said grinning.

"Hugh! Fine!" Mike said in defeat. They both shook hands, closing the deal.

"You're just going to let her get away with that?!" Dib said, tired of standing on the sidelines the whole conversation.

"Don't worry Dib. Tak obviously doesn't have any intent of world domination. If she wants some sugar, I say 'let her have some sugar'." Mike said to Dib so Tak couldn't hear.

Mike and Dib faced Tak. "Alright so what now?" Mike asked Tak.

"You two are going to come to my base, where you.. ." Tak said, pointing to Mike. ". . . will fix that hole, while Dib helps me find the best location to get my sugar from."

"Let Dib and I change first and then we'll head out." Dib and Mike ran upstairs quick and came back down changed in a few minutes.

"Okay let's go!" Mike said, walking out of the house. The three walked out of the house.

Gaz was still on the couch watching TV, having finished her breakfast. "God, what a bunch of weirdoes!"

* * *

Finally I managed to finish this chapter! After about a month, and a half, I got around to finishing it.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take this long to update.

Also, I won't even think about starting Chatper 8 until I at least get 2-3 reviews.

SEE YA SOON!!


	8. That's How I Roll

Disclaimer: Oh, right . . . I wasn't supposed to do these anymore. Behold my forgetfulness . . . OF DOOM!! Ok, here's Chapter 8 of my story. Hope you like it!

Chapter 8: That's How I Roll

* * *

Gaz was playing her Gameslave 3 on the couch. She was happy that Mike and Dib were gone, so she could play her game in peace. Yeah . . . that didn't last long. XP

_DING DONG_!!

The doorbell rang once again. I pure anger, Gaz got up off the couch and walked to the door. She opened it, looking at none other than him. "What do you want ZIm?" Gaz asked him in an annoyed tone.

Zim was in his disguise, Gir standing next to him. He was holding his new invention over his right shoulder. Gir was next to him eating one of the cannon's delicious waffle projectiles. "Where is your horrible large-headed pig beast of a brother?!" Zim demanded, shaking his fist at Gaz.

Gaz didn't even flinch at Zim, not leaving her eyes off her game. "He's not here." She flatly said.

"What?! What do you mean he's not here?!" Zim asked furiously.

"He went out with Mike to do . . . something. Whatever, I don't really care." Was all Gaz before she slammed the door in Zim's face.

Zim, not even fazed by the door slamming, threw his waffle cannon on the ground. Surprisingly all but the waffle ammo disintegrated into hundreds of pieces, which Gir started devouring. "Then I'll wait here until the Dib-monkey comes back!" Zim screamed at the door. "And when does he comes back, he shall face the wrath of Zim! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" After his maniacal laughter, Zim just stood there for a few seconds, staring into space. "Eh, I'll come by later." The disguised alien decided. He grabbed Gir, who was still eating the delicious waffle ammo, and dragged him back to the base.

(Zim's not out of the story just yet. ; )

* * *

"I have to fix this?!" Mike asked Tak, looking into the hole in the wall of her base. Tak had brought Mike to the place where he had blown the wall out in Chapter 6. It was packed with different widths of conduits, ranging from the diameter of 3 inches to more than that of a basketball. They looked dead, meaning that Tak had turned the power off to them. He never noticed the wall was over 10 feet thick, or else he would've used the maintenance door again.

"You made it, so now you're going to fix it. " Tak said. She looked over to a large, metal, hovering crate next to her. She pressed a button on it, opening the door of the crate. A large number of precut conduits spilled out onto the floor next to Mike. "Since that hole you made was practically symmetrical, I had my computer cut the required conduits you'll need to 5 feet."

"How am I going to make them connect? Do I have to fuse them together or something? Mike asked, quite perplexed of how he was to do this task.

Tak gave a quick giggle. "Luckily for you, Irken technology is far beyond fusing wires together. All you have to do is press the end of a conduit against a corresponding size. Then they'll just connect themselves." Tak explained.

"Oh! I guess that's pretty easy." Mike said, perking up a bit.

"Yeah, good for you." Tak added, realizing that Mike's punishment was a little too lenient. "Anyway, Mimi will watch you while I go down to find the best place to acquire my sugar with Dib." And with that , she walked over to a hover pad which brought her to the lowest level of her base. Note there is no President Lord of Weenies (or something) anymore, so it's just a wide open floor with the screen and control pads.

Mike looked down at Mimi, who stared at him menacingly. "You're not still mad about that 'shooting you in the head' thing aren't you?" Mike asked sheepishly. Mimi's expression did not change. "I guess so." was all Mike said before he started attaching the conduits.

Tak, now on the ground level, walked over to Dib. While she was up with Mike, he had taken the liberty of searching the best companies and countries to steal a small amount of sugar from.

"So Dib, did you find any suitable places to cultivate my sugar?" Tak asked. She still didn't like Dib; since he had helped Zim stop her snack plan five years back, but she had to cope with working with the human.

Dib brought up a screen with a basic map of South America. "Well, I managed to find out that Brazil is the world's largest producer of sugar. It'll probably be the easiest place to get sugar from since it produces so much."

"Why does that matter?" Tak asked.

Before Dib could answer, a loud explosion could be heard ten levels up. A smoking conduit hit the ground about fifty feet away from them. From up above a faint "My bad!" can be heard. Most likely Mike had gotten careless. Tak and Dib just shook it off.

"If we take a small amount of sugar from a large producer, there'll be less chance of an economic instability." Dib explained.

"Hmm . . . I guess that makes sense." Tak added, rubbing her chin.

"By the way, how were you planning on getting the sugar from the plantation" Dib asked.

"Oh you know, just your standard Irken antigravity beam. It can pull them right out the ground." Tak said.

"But don't you need a ship for that?" Dib asked.

"Of course! I have like three ships up in the hangar." Tak reassured.

'I guess she's forgotten about her old ship.' Dib thought. 'It's probably better off that way, or she might kill me if she knew I had her old one this whole time'

"All done!" Dib and Tak heard. They turned around, watching Mike come down on the hover pad. Mimi was next to him.

"That was fast!" Tak said, astounded.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy once I got the hang of it." Mike said, dusting off his hands. "So, did you find a place to get your sugar?"

"We're going with Brazil. It's the biggest producer, so we'll cause less damage to it." Tak explained.

"I thought you might go with Brazil." Mike added. "They have so much down there, they probably won't even notice. When are you gonna do it?"

"Probably tonight at dark when I have the most cover." Tak said.

"Do you need help with that?" Mike asked.

"No, Mimi and I should be able to handle it." Tak reassured the two humans. They all stood there silently for a few seconds, until Tak broke it. "Well, you're free, you can leave now." She said shooing them off with her hands.

"That's it just like that?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, I don't need your help anymore. Get outta here." And with that, Mimi forcibly showed them both the door.

Now outside the two teenage boys looked at each other. "That was rude!" Dib said, dusting off his jacket.

"After all we did for her: improved her plan, helped her with her improved plan, not squealing on her!" Mike said crossing his arms. They both started walking back to Dib's house.

"Well, I at least hope her plan goes as planned." Dib said.

"Boy, wouldn't that make a news headline." Mike added. They made jokes about how a bunch of Brazilian sugar cane mysteriously vanished.

* * *

"Have you heard a report from Agent Blue Stinger yet?" A tall, Kingpin-like man dressed in a white suit asked a regular suit (the guys that look like the Prez's bodyguards). The two and about 20 other suits were operating a dark control room.

"He hasn't reported in the last two days sir." The regular suit asked. "But we do know exactly where he has been." A map on a large screen popped up, showing a bird's-eye-view of the city and suburbs. Dibs' house had a cyan box around it. "As you can see sir, Agent Blue Stinger has made two trips to this giant weenie stand." He pointed to Tak's base, which now also had a cyan box around it.

"Is there any evidence that the weenie stand is related to Agent Mothman's investigation?" the white suit asked in a very low sub-bass voice.

"No sir, but it must be extremely important. We have confirmation of Agent Blue Stinger's robot activating in its vicinity, and then shortly after, being destroyed." the regular suit exclaimed.

"Then there's only one reasonable choice. We must investigate the weenie stand ourselves." The white suit took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Yes . . . I want squads A through D ready in six hours." He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Sir, don't you think this is a little drastic?" The regular suit asked.

"For all we know Agent Blue Stinger and Mothman could be in serious trouble. I stand by my decision. I want that place cleaned out before noon tomorrow!" the white suit said balling up a fist and shaking it in the air in front of him.

* * *

Dun dun dun!! I'm leaving ya'll on a cliffhanger until I finish chapter two of Roswell.

Kudos if anyone can guess who the white suit is.

And as usual, send some reviews, and I'll update faster.


End file.
